Not Another Teen Drama
by La Luna no Kitsune
Summary: Detention. It sucks, right? Well, our LOVELY Bladebreakers have pissed off their teachers once too many times. So now, along with Lunar Raver, Dustin, Sidney and Bonnie, they’re stuck in detention for probably the remainder of their lives as well as...
1. A Lifetime's Worth Of Detention

Flames/Reviews welcome. 333

SECOND FIC. Gotta love it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. But if I did, Rei would kill Mariah, I'd toss in my own OC's, Kai would announce his undying love for Lunar Raver and Tyson and Max would make out in a closet. But, sadly, I don't. –crycry- BUT! I do own Lunar Raver, my beloved Axel, Bonnie, Dustin and Sidney.

Summary: Detention. It sucks, right? Well, our LOVELY Bladebreakers have pissed off their teachers once too many times. So now, along with Lunar Raver, Dustin, Sidney and Bonnie, they're stuck in detention for probably the remainder of their lives as well as being forced to participate in any upcoming school activities. Life is hell.

Rated For: Language, violence, some mature themes 333

Warnings: Lime in future chapters, extreme violence

La Luna

000

Project Mayhem (Bonnie, Lunar Raver, Dustin and Sidney):

All was still. The school yard was silent and the…

"YOU FUCKING SHITFACES!"

Alright, screw that. Lunar and her friends, Dustin, Bonnie and Sidney, were in trouble with their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Kelman, AGAIN. Sidney looked over her shoulder at the running, panting, sweaty teacher. Mrs. Kelman looked just about as crazy as everyone thought she was. Her long, blonde hair was whipped into a frenzy by the wind and her baby blue eyes were scrunched up, analyzing the girls. Her white blouse was disheveled and so was her skirt, adding to her insane-looking appearance.

"I bet high-heels make it hard to run, eh, Mrs. K?" Lunar called over her shoulder, smirking. Sidney looked at her friend. Lunar's shoulder-length, red hair was cut in a bob fashion. She looked every bit the rebel/outcast/mayhem-ist as she was. Sidney looked over at Bonnie, her other friend's long, bright blue hair swinging around behind her. Bonnie was a hyper little freak, but a mayhem-ist none the less. And finally, there was Dustin. Her dreaded hair was blue, yellow and green all at the same time. Her dim violet eyes were squinted, staring at the fence/gate of the school.

Sidney compared her friends' full heads of hair to her blue Mohawk. Screw it, she liked her hair.

Suddenly, Lunar stopped. She turned around for a minute and stared at Mrs. Kelman, "Did you rape you husband? Is that why he died? He probably committed suicide because you were to rough with him." She said, blinking slowly. Mrs. Kelman's face turned red, "Why you insolent bitch!" she roared, her left eye twitching. Lunar smiled, "See? You know it's true… so what do you do for pleasure now? Rape animals?" she questioned, looking serious.

Mrs. Kelman narrowed her eyes, "YOU!" she pointed a long, slender finger at Lunar, "You and your stupid little sad excuses for friends will ROT in detention for the rest of your sad little lives!" she screeched. Dustin shrugged, "This is nothing new." She said. It was true, Project Mayhem, as they liked to call their little group of friends, was condemned to detention every week.

"Well," Mrs. Kelman inhaled sharply and stood up straight, "This time, expect your sentence to be carried out."

Project Mayhem nodded slowly and stalked into the school. "Bitch." Bonnie mumbled under her breath.

000

Rei:

The raven-haired Asian leaned back in his chair, staring blankly at the ceiling. Hell, it was the most interesting thing in class … besides that hot blonde sitting about three seats ahead of him.

Rei sighed; he'd rather have root canal than be here. He closed his eyes and let the soothing sound of 50 Cent fill his head… only to be interrupted a minute later by his teacher slamming his hand on the desk.

"Mr. Kon! Am I boring you?" he asked roughly. Rei sat up and blinked, "To put it kindly, yes." He answered with a cocky smirk. Mr. Fritz stared at him, "Is that so? Then maybe you'll find a LIFETIME'S WORTH OF DETENTION more entertaining! Principal's office. NOW." He pointed to the door.

Rei sighed, grabbed his backpack and stalked out the door. However, halfway into the hallway, he turned and gave Mr. Fritz the finger. The teacher's face reddened and he screamed and threw books, staplers and paperweights at him as he left. Rei just laughed.

000

Max and Tyson:

The blonde-haired boy nudged his partner in the side with his elbow. The navy-haired looked at him and grinned, "Execute plan now?" Tyson asked. Max nodded eagerly, a big, stupid smile on his face. Tyson nodded and leaned down, releasing two identical white rats from their small, transparent cage he'd been holding. The two rats sat up on their back legs and sniffed the air before heading STRAIGHT for the teacher' desk.

Ms. Anderson was currently lecturing about antecedents and other English crap… that is, until two wily white rats scurried under her skirt. Needless to say, Ms. Anderson screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped atop her desk.

"RATS! RatsratsratsratsRATS!" she cried wildly. She stopped for a moment to stare disbelievingly at two laughing Bladers in the back of the room. Max and Tyson were laughing so hard, they could be heard above Ms. Anderson's wild screaming.

"Max Mizuhara! Tyson Kiyomiya! Report to the principal's office immediately for a lifetime's worth of DETENTION!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. Max and Tyson nodded, hiccupping slightly. They grabbed their bags and trooped out of the classroom, leaving a frustrated Ms. Anderson atop her desk and a baker's dozen of students laughing at her.

000

Kai:

The dual-haired, muscular Blader's left eye twitched. God, he needed a cigarette. Nownownownownow! What was up with that fucking "no smoking" rule anyway? His life DEPENDING upon being able to suck ash.

Kai sighed and hunched over his school desk. God, he was bored. On impulse, he looked behind him and cringed when he realized some preppy chick was checking. Out. His. Ass.

Kai buried his face in his hands. '_Are all the girls at this school horny?_' he groaned inwardly. Then again, girls were ALWAYS checking him out. He never really wondered why… until now.

His Science teacher, Mr. Redman, walked over to him and slapped a Science pop quiz paper onto his desk, "Pay attention, Mr. Hiwatari." He hissed before moving on to hand out quiz papers to the rest of the class.

Kai took one look at his paper and cringed. Fucking bastard of a Science teacher. Kai scowled and clutched his pencil. Seconds later, his hand shot up, "I'm not taking this quiz." He snarled.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Redman asked, arching an eyebrow and adjusting his glasses. "You heard me." Kai replied, crossing his arms.

Mr. Redman stalked back to his desk and leaned on it, "Principal's office. You know the way, Mr. Hiwatari."

Kai stood up, grabbed his backpack and gave Mr. Redman one of his trademark deathglares. "I hope you burn in the deepest, darkest bowels of Hell." He snarled, the venom in his voice beyond evident.

Without another word, he stalked out the door and slammed it behind him.

000

Kenny:

A shaggy brown-haired boy with big glasses sat up at his school desk, re-organizing his pencil, pen and paper on his desk. There was a big smile on his face, today he handed in his A+ History paper and got the A+ grade he deserved.

Eventually, his History teacher, Mrs. Kelp, walked in, readjusted her big, goofy, square glasses on her plump nose and sat down. "Alright," she called out over her noisy students, "Hand in your papers NOW!"

Kenny's smiled widened, it that was possible, and he stood up. Gingerly, he placed his paper on her desk and walked back to his seat. Mrs. Kelp held up his paper and read aloud, after all her other students had handed in their papers,

"World War II, by Kenny :

World War II was a very bloody and sad war.

I mean, THEY DIDN'T HAVE DOUGHNUTS!

What the fuck kind of time doesn't have doughnuts!

I think some of the soldiers got it on with each other.

The faggots.

There were no women around, right?

So they HAD to get laid SOMEHOW, right?

Yeah, so that ends my paper.

Go fuck yourselves now."

By the time Mrs. Kelp was through, the class was laughing so hard, they were crying. But not Mrs. Kelp. Her face was as red as a tomato. "KEEEEEENY!" she screamed, "PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!"

Kenny's eyes grew wide, "W-what?"

Mrs. Kelp stormed over to his desk and grabbed him by the arm, "You heard me!"

Kenny gulped down his tears and picked up his bookbag, "Yes ma'am." He managed to choke out, walking dizzily to the door.

He wasn't a bad kid… was he?

000

Alright, first chapter is done. D

Review? Please? I'll let you touch Kai's—

Kai: ALRIGHT! That's enough! Just review the damn thing. Xx

-gigglefit- Yesyes. Review, please.

La Luna (And Kai)


	2. Planning Mischief

I have to inform you people. March Break rocks socks. And it's soon. HAPPY DAYS ARE HERE AT LAST! DDD

-cough- Anyway, on with the story.

(Note: La Luna WOULD like more reviews… Please?)

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, don't own Bey.

Summary: Detention. It sucks, right? Well, our LOVELY Bladebreakers have pissed off their teachers once too many times. So now, along with Lunar Raver, Dustin, Sidney and Bonnie, they're stuck in detention for probably the remainder of their lives as well as being forced to participate in any upcoming school activities. Life is hell.

Warnings: Read first chapter.

Rated For: READ FIRST CHAPTER! xDDD

La Luna

Commentary:

**death-star-angel**** – Thanks. xDDD And yes, I've done stuff like that to my teachers. :333**

000

Lunar tapped her pencil on the table impatiently. Detention sucked ass. She and her friends, Sidney, Dustin and Bonnie, had been in detention for a few hours now.

The detention supervisor (A/N: I don't know if YOU people have D. Supervisors, but I do. --;; ) had left for a few minutes to gather the other prisoners. After a while, she returned with Rei, Kai, Max, Tyson and Kenny in tow. They all looked sullenly at Mrs. Fish, the detention supervisor. She smiled meanly at them and turned to address everyone, "Alright, kiddies." The teenagers cringed, "I'm going to leave you here to … meditate on what you've done. No messing around, no hanky panky. Got it?" everyone nodded. Mrs. Fish grinned broadly and placed her hands on her plump stomach, "Good. Now, I've got… somewhere to be. I'll be back later." And with that, she waddled awkwardly out of the classroom and down the hall.

Lunar frowned at the boys. They looked … confused. Suddenly, Bonnie piped up, "If you're wondering, I'm Bonnie, that's Dustin, she's Sidney and that one over there is Lunar." She smiled goofily. Dustin glared daggers at her. Sidney sighed and looked pointedly at the boys, "I've seen you five around school. You're names would be…?"

Tyson shook himself out of his stupor and grinned broadly, "I'm Tyson and my partner here," he gestured to the blonde, "Is Max."

Max raised a hand and smiled, "Yo."

Rei was next, "Name's Rei." He shoved his hands into his hoodie's pockets and looked over the girls. He pursed his lips for a minute, "hey, I know you…" he muttered, staring at Lunar, "You were on the news once… something about vandalizing the Juvenile Detention center?"

Lunar laughed, "Hell yes, elf boy. That was me… or rather, us." She gestured at her friends.

"We go by the name Project Mayhem." Sidney informed them.

Bonnie took this opportunity to point to Kenny and Kai, each in turn, "Who are they?"

"Oh!" Tyson smiled and poked Kai in the ribs, "That's Mr. Sunshine, a.k.a Kai. And the short one, with the inferiority complex is Kenny."

Kenny waved lightly at everyone, "Hello…"

Kai just grunted.

"Sociable little creep, ain't he?" Lunar asked, sneering at Kai.

Kai glared at her. Tyson laughed, "Yep, that's our Kai. So caring and loving… he's everyone's best friend."

After Tyson's little speech, Max hugged Kai to prove it. Kai glared at him, growling ever so slightly.

Dustin chuckled sardonically, "We should make him baby-sit or something. Something very … neighborly." She smirked sadistically when she saw Kai's wine-colored eyes widen in fear.

Sidney laughed, "Alright, guys. Have no fear, you've passed our 'cooler-than-thou' test. Sit down." She said.

The boys blinked, "What…?"

Lunar sighed, "It's a test we came up with. Since we're in detention almost every day, we decided, if anyone new should ever be condemned to our fate, we'd see if they were cool enough to be in here. So, you passed. Feel privileged now."

Kai snorted and sat down in a desk nearby Dustin, "Please. As if I need your approval."

Dustin smiled eerily, "You do now, princess." She hissed at Kai. Kai cringed at the new nickname.

Sidney grinned as the other boys sat down. She then pulled out a map of the school.

"Well," she grinned at her friends and the boys, "Let's create some mayhem."

000

Dicksticks. Oo That was short.

Anyways, longer chapter next time.

I bid thee adieu, minnas!

Max: Don't forget to review! DDD

La Luna (And Max


	3. Food Fights And Flirting Teachers

Uh-oh. It's the … A/N OF DUME. ooo

Right, I'm sorry I was gone so long. ( Forgive me. Anyway, I'd like more reviews and ideas for chapters. Because I'm running out.

Max: On with the story?

ON WITH THE STORY!

PS: This chapter is sort-of based off an episode of Sausage Factory I watched… Actually, so is this fic. xDDD;;

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, dun own shit. Except for Lunar, Axel, Dustin, Bonnie and Sidney.

Summary: Detention. It sucks, right? Well, our LOVELY Bladebreakers have pissed off their teachers once too many times. So now, along with Lunar Raver, Dustin, Sidney and Bonnie, they're stuck in detention for probably the remainder of their lives as well as being forced to participate in any upcoming school activities. Life is hell.

Warnings: Read first chapter.

Rated For: READ FIRST CHAPTER! xDDD

Commentary:

**Baby Sweet: ;; Hehehehe, thanks. And I KNEW that. I was … just testing you, is all. xX;;**

**Death-star-angel: I know it was short. OO;; Oh and, neither can I. DDD**

000

Sidney spread the map out on the desk in front of her and everyone leaned in for a closer look. Dustin pointed to a room circled in red on the map, "This is where we are. The detention room." She explained. She then pointed to a room some distance away from where they were, "This is the kitchen, where we're going to be heading." She stopped and looked at Kai, "Have I lost you yet, princess?" she questioned with a saucy grin. Kai glared.

Lunar elbowed her way in. She pointed to the air duct system. "That's how we'll escape."

They all looked up to see a small air duct opening just above the chalkboard. Tyson looked worried, "We're gonna fit through _that_!" he asked skeptically. Bonnie shrugged, "We can. I don't know about YOU though…" she giggled a bit and poked Tyson in the side, "… Porker."

Tyson looked hurt, "I'm not fat! ... Am I?" he looked slightly sick now.

Lunar laughed, "Nice. We should get going now," she snatched the map from Sidney, rolled it up and stuffed it in the back pocket of her pants.

Dustin nodded and stood up. Followed by the other girls, she walked over to the chalkboard. Standing on Mrs. Fish's chair, she reached up to the air duct and removed the grating. She turned to the boys, "C'mon!"

Sidney roughly pushed past her and climbed into the dusty opening, followed by Lunar, then Bonnie and, finally, Dustin. Max was the first to react. He followed the girls into the duct, shortly followed by Kai, then Rei and Tyson, who fought over who should go first. Finally, Rei shoved Tyson roughly, sending him into the wall. With a malicious grin, he climbed into the duct. Tyson managed to shake himself free of the throbbing pain in the back of his head and followed his fellow prisoners.

Kenny was last and, after some struggling to get up to the actual duct, followed.

Sidney sneezed profusely, she hated her allergies. "Where to?" she called back when she reached the first junction. "Left!" Lunar replied. Sidney took her friend's advice and managed to wiggle her body to the left. Lucky she was skinny. Shortly after Sidney, Lunar wriggled around the corner, then Bonnie, Dustin, Max, Kai, Rei, Tyson and, finally, Kenny.

After a short while, Sidney and the others arrived at their destination. Pushing all her weight forward, she managed to dislodge the grating from its position guarding the opening. With a triumphant smirk, she jumped downwards and was shortly tailed by her companions.

Once out of the duct, Kai scanned their surroundings. "Well, that wasn't nearly as bad as I would have thought." He mused. "We know this school like the backs of our hands," Bonnie piped up, "Trust us on this one." She sauntered up to a nearby countertop and hopped up onto it, "What next?" she questioned her 'faithful' leader, Lunar. Lunar shoved her hands into the pockets and blew a strand of messy, chin-length blood red hair out of her baby blue eyes, "Raid the fridge's for whatever we can find. Duh, dumbass." As if to illustrate this idea, she spun masterfully on her heels and headed for the nearest fridge. Jerking it open, she scanned its contents, with an eager Tyson glancing over her shoulder. The others followed suit, two to a fridge. (A/N: So that means there are … four fridges. Oo;; I guess Kenny doesn't wanna raid fridges. D: Lame-o.)

"CAKE!" Tyson cried suddenly, effectively catching everyone's attention. With a dramatic flourish, he flounced out of the fridge, holding up a dinner plate of rich, chocolaty ice cream cake. Dustin grinned, "Way to go, Tyson!" she gave him an appreciative thumbs-up. Lunar backed out of the fridge slowly. "I'm hungry," she mumbled, giving Bonnie a dirty look. Bonnie yelped and ambled over to the utensil cabinet. After searching through innumerous drawers, she pulled out eight forks and smiled goofily. Sidney rolled her eyes, "Let's get on with it."

"Sure thing!" Rei agreed with a mischievous grin. Scooping up a handful of cake, he threw it at Kai, catching the two-tone haired Russian off-guard. Kai wiped his face with the heel of his hand and glared at the Asian neko-jinn, "You're in for it now!" he yelled, retaliating by grabbing a pie out of the fridge in back of him and tossing it at Rei. Rei dodged said pie, making sure it whacked Dustin square in the face.

"FOOD FIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Max screamed and then scrambled for a bowl of chilled mashed potatoes. Said bowl, when it had left Max's grasp, went sailing through the air and landed on Lunar's head. She retaliated with a near-rancid bowl of week-old tune casserole, landing on Kenny's lap. He screeched, earning an amused chuckle from everyone else in the room. Food stuff after food stuff took flight, joined in by a chorus of insane laughter from the warring teens. After the fridges had been nearly emptied, the worn-out teens collapsed onto the floor.

"That … was fun…" Rei panted, brushing pieces of lettuce out of his long raven hair. Kai nodded sharply and shifted uncomfortably. Sidney looked at him curiously, "What's your deal?" she questioned. He frowned, "I've got tuna casserole in strange places." He murmured, earning another chorus of laughter from his companions. Max and Bonnie grinned giddily, "We should do that more often." They said in unison.

Lunar, who was sitting closest to the kitchen door, nodded wearily. Suddenly, something just outside caught her attention. "Holy shit! It's Mrs. Fish!" she said in a harried whisper. The teens scrambled to the door and opened it a crack. Tyson was the first, and only one to poke his head out. Sure enough, there stood Mrs. Fish, in all her robust glory, chatting up the janitor, Mr. Burns, who was looking more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Well then," Mrs. Fish was saying whilst batting her eyes in a sickening way, "I'll see you later … Bernard…" she giggled, looking mildly insane, and turned to head back to her classroom. Mr. Burns' shoulders sagged and he gulped nervously. "Crazy lady if I ever saw one…" he hissed under his breath and wiped his bald head with a greasy-looking handkerchief.

Tyson backed up and faced his companions, "Mrs. Fish is heading back to the detention room! Now!" he breathed in a rush. Lunar was the first one to reach the air duct after that, and Kai and the others were on her heels. The last one to climb in, Max, grabbed the grating and re-fitted it onto its hinges. The trip back, however, wasn't nearly as quick as they'd hoped. For starters, Dustin's shirt had caught on a nail and it'd taken Tyson, Max, Rei AND Kai just to free her. Then, Rei had lost the map, earning him a good ragging-on from Kai and it'd taken them a while to decide on which direction to take. Finally, flushed and panting, they arrived at the detention room. Luckily, before Mrs. Fish had.

Lunar wriggled out of the duct, landing with a muffled thud onto the tiled floor below. She grumbled a few … 'colorful' words under her breath (A/N: Something along the lines of "Fucking shit. The fucking floor is out to fucking kill me, I shit you not." ;;) and crawled out of the way so the others could climb down. Just as Max was exiting the duct, the doorknob creaked and twisted. Overcome by panic, Max literally dropped out of the duct and scrambled wildly for his seat.

The door flew open and in ambled Mrs. Fish, a dreamy look on her face. "Well, kiddies," the teenagers cringed once again, "It seems your all good brats. I take it nothing when on…?" she rose a brown, fuzzy eyebrow. The teenagers, in unison, shook their heads. To dazed to be suspicious, the supervisor merely smiled, "Good." And waddled out of the room again.

Once she'd gone, Kai smirked smugly at Lunar. Lunar returned the smirk with a grin that'd rival Max's.

"Teachers are _soooo_ stupid."

000

Well, I hope you enjoyed that! It took me a while. DDDD: Oh, and beware the random A/Ns I threw in there. xDDD;;

Rei: Review, bizznatchs:DDDDD

… Right. Rei's high, so don't mind him. But, please, R&R. D;

-La Luna (And Rei)


End file.
